Scannable forms enable rapid monitoring of items, and permits more frequent record keeping or testing than might otherwise be achieved if an operator had to check the forms manually. One manner in which scannable forms are used is to score scholastic test results. These forms are ideal for test taking because the preprinted forms save time for an operator grading student response forms, and are available at a relatively low cost. However, while in use, these forms do not provide any privacy or protection from the view of others; thus, academic integrity is a concern.
Although it is known to employ various methods to reduce or diminish academic dishonesty on exams (i.e., monitoring exams with proctors, prohibiting talking or any form of communication, using various versions of the test with the questions scrambled), a cost effective manner of ensuring academic integrity during test taking that utilizes scannable forms has not been successfully employed in a manner that hides the test takers responses from anyone other than those within a predetermined visibility range, while being durable for reuse.
There is a need for an improved system that may be utilized with scannable forms that reduces the ability for those next to or around the test taker from discerning what is written on the form. The present novel technology addresses this need.